Time Has Told
by Fierce Kitten
Summary: Time will tell, well, time has told. If you want to know what time says read this. It's place after the war with Saint Dane has been won, and Bobby is thinking about what Loor said on Zadaa befor he left. Better than it sounds! Read & Review! [LoorxBobby]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own "Pendragon". D.J. MacHale does.

Chapter one

Bobby Pendragon, now eighteen, looked over at the place he called home. After all the things he had been thru, after all the horrors he had witnessed, it was over. It was ALL over. Now, young Pendragon could relax and look over his home with pride and joy, knowing that it would be safe. And it was all because of an eighteen-year-old boy. It felt good to know that there wasn't a demon named Saint Dane out to destroy his home. Saint Dane was gone. For good. He stood atop a skyscraper watching the people of his home scurry to one another, hugging and kissing and cheering. He couldn't help to smile. He felt like a proud father watching his child. The moment was broken by kind words from behind him.

"Bobby!" a woman's voice called.

Bobby spun around to see his mother, his father, and his sister, Shannon. In that moment, Bobby couldn't help but cry. He was home. He was alive. And his family was back. He rushed to them hugging each and everyone of them in turn. Bobby even scooped Shannon up and spun in a circle with her in his arms.

"Hey! I don't want to throw-up because you spun me too fast. You know you can do that!"

Just like Shannon, always thought she knew everything. He pulled away from his family and looked at them. They hadn't changed a bit... but Bobby had. He changed a lot. He was not the same person who lived at number twelve, Stony Brook, about five years before. Scratch that, exactly five years before. It was the exact same day he left for Denduran on that back of Uncle Press's motorcycle. The adventure had come full circle. Bobby smiled to himself.

"Let's go home."

Home. The one place he thought he would never see again. Home. The place he grew up in, but grew the most away from. Arriving in his old driveway was odd that day. He had done this so many times for the fist fourteen years of his life, but today was this first time he had seen his house in five years. And everything was there, too. No longer was number twelve, Stony Brook a vacant lot. It had a house; it had a tire-swing the tree, and the tree-scar from the rope. He ran up to the front door and threw it open and... was greeted by his golden retriever, Marley. Marley liked his face with happiness. When the dog got off the first thing Bobby did was rush to his room. Not the hut on Deduran. Not the small apartment bedroom on Cloral. Not the hotel room on Third Earth. Not the bedroom in Evangeline's mansion. Not on Loor's living room floor. Not a creepy clown filled room. His room. The room he hadn't slept in in years. He tossed himself on his bed, smelling the covers.

"Bobby!" a voice came from the door frame. Bobby looked up to see Mark and Courtney, his two best friends. Bobby and Courtney decided it was best to see other people, so he couldn't call her his girlfriend anymore. They both looked just as banged up as Bobby did. They looked at each other for a minute, and then they all burst out laughing. They did it. They saved Second Earth.

"I don't know about you guys," Bobby said, chuckling, "But I've got to hit the hay!"

The next few days were enjoyable. They went to the beach, ate at the Ave, and went horseback ridding. But no matter how much fun Bobby was having, something was bugging him; something that he couldn't place with all the excitement going on. Boon had created a second flume on Eelong, saving Gunny and Spader. Bobby scattered Kasha's ashes at her father's perch, like he said he would. Aja had actually sent Veelox in the right direction by herself, witch was amazing. So, Bobby just couldn't place what was bugging him. That was, until Courtney's parents took her on a vacation and Mark got really busy with a robotics project. Bobby had time to calm down and get his thoughts straitened out. He lay on a park bench with his eyes closed. The sun was burning down on him. It was a really hot day.

"At leased it isn't Zadaa hot," Bobby blurted out. That's when the troubling feeling made since.

"Loor!" he shouted, sitting strait up. Yes, Loor. The Traveler from Zadaa; and the girl he had a crush on for about two and a half years. When he left Zadaa he admitted his feelings to her. She told him that she loved him as well, but they could not be together because they didn't know when the other would die. I know, sounds dumb. But when you're a Traveler, the probability of dieing was so much higher. Loor was right, they couldn't be together.

But that was then, this was now. The war was over. They were on the same playing field as the other couples. The normal couples. He supposed that was what you'd call them. He didn't exactly know what "normal" was anymore. He had to give it a shot. He had already been stalling for a month. Now was the best time as any.

"Next stop... Zadaa." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Bobby sat at the kitchen table, stirring his dinner.

"Bobby?" his mother asked, "You haven't touched your dinner, and stop stirring your peas!"

Bobby stopped picking at his dinner. He sat back in his chair and took a deep breath.

" Mom? Dad?" he said. He didn't know how to say it.

"Y-yes?" his mother asked looking worried. Bobby decided how to approach it.

"I'm going to Zadaa."

Yeah, coy hugh? Nice plan! Just blurt it out.

"Wha'?!" his father said, almost choking on his food.

"Why?!" his mother asked, looking terrified.

"I've got to meet someone," he answered flatly," She's a Traveler. Please, I've got to see her." 

"Her?" Shannon asked, "What is she? Your girlfriend?"

"We'll see..." Bobby said, under his breath.

"Please! We haven't seen you in so long..." Mrs. Pendragon began.

"And as much as I missed you, I've got to go. I've got to see her. Please, you really don't have a choice in this."

Mrs. Pendragon gave her son an 'I will miss you' look.

"Fine, but please, come home soon."

"I will."

The next day, Bobby woke up in his own bed, next to his own window, near his own dresser. His month of his own stuff would end that morning once he stepped threw the flume, but he didn't care. He was going to see Loor, the awesome Traveler/warrior girl. He got dressed in... a plane white shirt and jeans. Yeah, not very romantic, but he was going to have to change anyway so why bother? He got a bite to eat, and then dashed out the door. He ran down to the abandoned house, and went down to the cellar were the flume was located.

He looked down into the tunnel and smiled. He couldn't wait to see Loor's face when she heard they had won. This made him want to go even more.

"Zadaa!"

The flume came to life. With the sweet melody of music and light he was swept into the flume. The ride was the most enjoyable flume ride he had ever had. He wasn't going to save a civilization this time. He was going to pay his friend a visit. It was relaxing to know that. He felt like taking a nap but that wouldn't have been cool. The flume ride ended, leaving him under ground in the underground of Zadaa. He changed into the Rokador clothes and he climbed out and ran passed the waterfall to rejoin the surface. The hurried to the city, Xhaxhu. He headed off for Loor's apartment.

He stood outside the door, trying to get a grip. He didn't want to look like he rushed there (even though he did), he wanted to look cool. He waited to catch his breath, then knocked on Loor's apartment door. It was a wile before someone answered. He started debating weather or not he should leave and come back later when the door opened. Saangi was standing in the door frame looking at him like he had lobsters coming out of his ears. She didn't seem to recognize him.

"Saangi!" he said with a big smile on his face. That's when she knew who he was.

"Pendragon? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Were is Loor?" he asked. He wasn't going to tall Saangi exactly why he was there. What was he going to say? "Hey! We won the battle against Saint Dane! I came to tell you! And to ask Loor to be my girlfriend. Pass the salt". No way!

"Loor is training. Is something wrong? Do you need her?"

"Nothing is wrong! Just the opposite!"

Saangi didn't seem to follow.

"We won! It's over! The Territories are safe!" 

Saangi's face went from worried to exited.

"Loor will want to hear that!" she said, practically jumping up and down, "I will take you to her!"

About ten minutes later, they were at a filed with a lot of scary looking Batu warriors. Bobby tried not to get in their way; he got hit with those weapons enough times to know they don't feel pretty. Saangi lead the way. A few little children came up to her and gave her flowers.

"I am a teacher for the young ones," Saangi explained.

They came upon a section of the filed with only one person training: Loor. She had her leather Batu armor on and had her hair was tied back in a tight braid. She twirled her staff in a repeated pattern. Bobby thought she looked beautiful. He always had.

"Loor!" Saangi called.

Loor stopped. She looked toward them. She smiled when she saw Bobby. Loor ran up to them.

"Pendragon!" she exclaimed. She threw her arms around him into a big bear hug. For very few people would Loor be the 'huggie' type for. But after he saved her from a near death experience, scratch that, a death experience, he was officially on the hug list. He hugged back. I was nice to hug Loor. She pulled away and looked him square in the eye.

"You look different from the last time we spoke," she said.

"So do you!" he replied.

"Why is it that you are here?" she asked, looking concerned all of a sudden. Bobby couldn't help but to laugh.

"Nothing's wrong, Loor! We did it! Halla is safe! We've won!"

If Loor's eyes could light up any more, they did.

"This is cause for celebration!" she exclaimed, handing Saangi her staff. Loor took them back to the apartment and cooked a big dinner. Did I say big? I meant huge! Like, a feast, huge. They had plenty of water too, thanks to them.

"A toast," Saangi said, holding up her glass, "To Pendragon!"

"To Pendragon," Loor said.

Bobby just raised his glass in embarrassment. Loor took a sip of water and he and Saangi did the same. Bobby put the glass down.

"Do you feel all right, Pendragon? You are not wounded?" Loor asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I took some time off before coming here. Any wounds I've had healed up pretty quickly during that time."

"That is good," she said, taking another sip, "Of course, if you were wounded, I would have to stitch you up." 

She gave him a sly smile. Bobby glared at her. She knew very well he wouldn't let her sew him up like a rag doll. She laughed.

"Just kidding. I would send you to a doctor. I am a warrior, not a medic."

Bobby gave her a slight smile. They continued eating. Occasionally, Bobby would look up to see Loor staring at him. He didn't mind, but it was getting a little creepy.

"What?" he asked. Pretending to be annoyed. Loor leaned across the table and grabbed his right bicep.

"Er, Loor...?"

"You have gotten much stronger since your training with me."

Oh. She released his arm and went back to her food. Bobby couldn't help but to smile. She was correct. He had gotten stronger. At that point in time, he was starting to wish one of the Travelers' powers was the ability to read girls' minds. But, alas, that was not meant to be. He went back to eating his food. He had to admit; Loor was a pretty good cook. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Bobby woke up the next morning, expecting to be tackled by his dog, Marley. But no, not this time. He awoke without a crazed-psycho-dog licking his ear. It took him a second to realize he wasn't home, and another second to remember the war with Saint Dane was over. That was a big relief. He sat up on the futon Loor had made for him on her living room floor. He rubbed his eyes and took a look around. There was a small plate with some bread, green-plant-like-thing, and a cup of water next to his futon. He ate his breakfast and forced himself off the comfy futon. The food next to his bed meant Loor was awake. He took a quick walk around the apartment. After doing a complete three eighty around the house, he found she wasn't home. Saangi was still asleep, though. He found his sandals (witch he hated) and headed out the door. He took a stroll around Xhaxhu, keeping an eye out for Loor. After what felt like an hour, he found her. Actually, she found him.

He turned a corner and got smacked in the head with the backend of a staff. He toppled over and fell stupidly on his butt. His head hurt like mad. He rubbed his forehead.

"Ah!" gasped a familiar female voice. Bobby looked up to see Loor looking down on him with a hand over her mouth. There was a Batu man in the alleyway with her. He had his weapon drawn, too and he looked stunned that Bobby had showed up. No, he looked stunned that Loor cared that she hit him. Bobby got up.

"What are you trying to do? Kill me?" He asked in fake annoyance.

Loor gave him a nervous laugh. Bobby laughed too.

"Uh, excuse me? Who is this kid?" the Batu asked.

"Excuse me? Kid?" Bobby confronted in real annoyance.

"Pendragon, this is Navan. He is a student of mine. Nevan, this is Pendragon. Pendragon is an ex-student of mine... and a good friend."

Bobby couldn't help but to smile. Loor had called him a good friend. That was like winning a gold metal... in something you've never done in your life before.

"Wow, Loor, I didn't know you were a teacher," Bobby kidded.

"I don't exactly have a choice!" Loor shot back, using her stick to nock him off balance. He saw it coming and dogged out of the way.

"The head warriors have assigned him to me. I could not tell them I was incapable without lying either. I taught the un-teachable."

He knew she was talking about him. He laughed. She smiled.

"Maybe you can help me," she said, pulling his closer to Navan, "It will give you something to do during your stay in Xhaxhu."

"Okay, so long as I don't have to go a week without food or water... again."

Loor laughed.

"Navan," she said, "How about we take a break for today. Do you mind Pendragon observing your training with me for now until he leaves?"

"That is not a problem," Navan said.

"Very well. I wish to speak with Pendragon. You may return to your family."

"Thank you, Miss Loor," he said bowing to leave.

Once he was out of earshot, Bobby turned to Loor.

"Miss Loor?" he asked.

"It is how a student addresses their teacher. How was your sleep?"

"It was good. Got plenty rested. You?"

"I have had a restless night for the first time since you left. I used to wake up in the middle of the night, wondering how the fight over Halla was going. Now that it is over, I may rest peacefully now. I thank you for that." 

Wow, that was deep. Bobby didn't like the idea of her not being able to sleep because of the war over Halla. He wished he could have comforted her in some way, but he knew he couldn't have. He needed comforting as well; so he let it go.

"How have this been going here?" he asked.

"Things are going better than expected. I feel like a proud mother, watching her child walk for the first time. It is a good feeling. I suppose you have felt it?"

He nodded. She nodded in return.

"So..." Bobby asked, "Is training Navan as hard as training me?"

Loor laughed.

"Pendragon, I do not think anyone can be as stubborn as you!"

They walked for half a block still laughing. Loor got a few curious looks from fellow Batu warriors. Bobby looked to Loor. She was a strong, cool, and collected warrior girl. But in these small little moments, when she lets her guard down, she seams so much more perfect than before.

"Loor?"

"Yes, Pendragon?" Loor asked.

"I've missed you."

"I have missed you, as well, Pendragon."

Loor and Booby went back to Loor's apartment to wake up Saangi. It slightly concerned Bobby that Loor hadn't brought up the conversation they had before Bobby left, but he wasn't going to force it. He didn't want to seem needy. Bobby waited in the living room as Loor woke up her sister.

"You woke up early? Again?" he heard Saangi's voice question.

"Yes," Loor's voice replied.

"But your birthday is coming up! You should sleep in some!"

"Maybe when it comes."

The two girls entered the living room.

"Your birthday's coming up, Loor?" Bobby asked.

"Well, um, yes. It is," Loor answered.

"How come I didn't know that before?" Bobby asked.

"Because we were worrying about other things other than birthdays."

Bobby looked at Loor. He had just realized that they didn't know each others birthdays. That's usually the second-tenth thing you lean about a person.

"What do you guys do for a birthday, here in Zadaa?" Bobby asked.

"Just the normal!" Saangi said, "Special food, gifts, you know, the normal!"

"Ah," Bobby said, nodding.

Saangi gave him a big smile. Loor smiled a little.

"Her birthday is in a week," Saangi continued, "I'm going to throw her a party. Do you want to help?"

"Oh, no, I want to be left out of the fun. What do you think? Of course I want to help!"

Loor gave them an embarrassed smile.

"So, Loor?" Saangi said, "You in on helping? Because either way you getting a party. And if you help, we won't meddle with the confetti!"

"Okay," Loor sighed, "If I'm getting on anyway I might as well make sure you do it right."

"Yeah!" Saangi yelled. She dashed out the front door.

"Why..." Bobby began.

"She always gets like that around our birthdays. I think she just likes to have something to celebrate."

"Yeah, no kidding."

There was an awkward silence for a minute. Bobby started biting his nails. He picked up the habit during many hours of waiting for the unknown.

"Pendragon, I want to show you something," Loor said, finally. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"Loor, were are we going?" Bobby asked on the back of a horse, with Loor directing it.

"You will see, Pendragon. You will see."

Bobby gave her an inquisitive look. She smiled. Ok, it looked like one of those evil-bad-guy-I-know-more-than-you smiles, but it was a smile nonetheless.

"I promise you, Pendragon. You will see."

"Ch'!" Bobby puffed, glaring at her. Loor laughed and they galloped away.

After about an hour, Bobby couldn't take it any more.

"Ok! This is stupid! Just tell me were we're going!"

"See for your self, Pendragon. We are almost there."

Bobby looked around her to see that they were coming to a hill. Loor maneuvered the horse over the hill and slowed to a stop. She expertly leaped off the horse. Bobby slid off as well. A group of small trees were in front of them.

"You brought me miles away from civilization for... trees?" Bobby asked.

"No, Pendragon. Follow me," Loor said, entering the mass of trees. Bobby gave her a suspicious look and followed. Once inside the thick trees he was having great difficulty following her. Her steps were fast and she maneuvered thru the branches like a pro. Bobby, on the other hand, to keep up with her, got hit in the head with branches again and again and again.

"Loor, I just might need those stitches if we don't get out of here now."

"Calm down, Pendragon. We are almost out."

After Bobby got hit in the head about three times and waked in the arm about twenty, they finally exited the freakin' scratch trap. Once out, Bobby found himself on another hill; beneath them was a beautiful pastor. There was grass, and sand, and flowers, and a river. The water glittered with the sun's raise beating down on it.

"It's... beautiful..." he said. That was an understatement.

"Yes. It is. I found this place wile looking for somewhere to train alone. I come here to think, now. No one bothers me here. I wanted to show you. It was made because the rivers of Zadaa surfaced. Because of us."

Bobby smiled. So did Loor. He looked at her. She did the same. This was his chance. This was the perfect place to kiss her. The perfect moment. All he needed to do was lean forward and kiss her. Show her that his feelings were intact.

He didn't kiss her. He wanted to. But he wanted it to be on her terms. It was stupid. He should have just leaned forward and... But he was scared. So, he turned back to the pasture.

"Do you know what this place is called?" she asked.

"No," he said, glad they had something to talk about.

"The king and queen called it 'Per-Enevrey'. It means 'Enemy to Evil'. It fits. This is exactly the opposite of Saint Dane's perfect world."

"Yeah, you're right. It's spooky, actually."

"It is and it is not. Do not ask me what that means. I do not even know myself."

Bobby looked at Loor. The sun stuck her at a brilliant angle. It shone on her, giving her a heavenly glow. Her hair glistened with the sun's rays of light. She looked like an angel.

"We must go now, Pendragon," she said, moving out of the sun's light, "I wanted you to see this, but I do not want Saangi getting too carried away with the party supplies. We should stop her from buying out the store."

Bobby laughed. He followed her back into the woods and out the other end. The mounted the hours and went back to Xhaxhu.

The caught Saangi shopping at a near by store.

"Loor! This will be the best year yet! Especially without worrying about Saint Dane! What do you think? Black or white?" Saangi asked, holding up two strange items. 

"Neither. I am pretty sure you have all ready got quite a lot of stuff for the party."

"Aw! Ok, fine! It's your birthday! Are we going back to the apartment?"

"Yes, I believe that is best," Loor said, "Pendragon and I have traveled far wile you were shopping, and I think we are all a bit tired."

Bobby sat on the couch with Saangi by the fire. Loor sat in the arm chair in front of them. They were drinking a cool drink called "wert". Something local to Zadaa. It tasted a bit like ice tea. Only, it naturally tasted like that. There was no ice, and it had a small hint of something that tasted like mint and lemon together.

"Pendragon? What is Second Earth like?" Loor asked suddenly.

"Hugh?" Bobby asked, shocked, "Well, in New York there are a lot of tall buildings. And there's... uh... there's this place the kids call the 'Ave' were people eat... and... there's... the park... that's a thing were people got to walk their dogs and kids play and stuff..."

Loor looked at him puzzled. Saangi gave him a questionable look too.

"What is a 'dog'?" Loor asked.

"Hugh? Oh! Right! They don't have dogs here, do they? Well, it's... um... they are small, well, some are kinda big... and they have floppy ears, well... not all of them. Some have pointed ears, and... they have tails. They love people. Well, most. Or... some. Or... they're all different. There are different breeds of dogs... um... this is hard!"

Bobby scratched the back of his head. Loor nodded.

"I would very much like to see Second Earth," Loor said.

"You would?" Bobby asked.

"Yes. After my birthday, Pendragon, would you take me to see it?"

"Well, sure! If you want. You're a Traveler too. You don't need me holding on to your hand to go."

"I know, Pendragon. I would just prefer it if you were with me. It is more difficult without someone who can explain things. Surly you understand that?"

Bobby nodded. He knew exactly what she meant.

"Well, because I'm broke in both Territories... that will have to be your birthday gift."

Loor nodded.

"I expected nothing less."

"Well... more like nothing more," Bobby chuckled.

Loor gave a whole hearted laugh. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

It was officially Loor's birthday. Saangi had done a grate job decorating the apartment. Bobby pushed confetti out of the way as he entered the kitchen. Saangi and Navan were in there eating pieces of cake-like-stuff.

"Hello, Pendragon!" Navan called.

"Hey, just getting some cake!" he said cheerily. He cut himself a piece, plopped it on a plate, and exited the kitchen. He found Loor, exiting some of Saangi's child students with stories of battle and how the sea of Zadaa came to be. Of coure, she didn't tell it in full. She left out the part about her and Bobby. In this new story there was a 'mysterious' build up. In reality, Loor and Bobby smashed the controls.

"And the surface of the ground shook, and there was a long cracking sound. The ground was collapsing! So, both the Batu and the Rokador raced the dygos away. Not everyone made it though. The crack grew and chased them. Nobody turned to look back. After the rumbling stopped, nobody slowed down at first. Eventually, everyone stopped, but didn't feel like leaving the dygo controls, just in case. Eventually, the first few people started leaving their dygos. What they saw behind them was amazing! For the first time in forever, there was a sea! With glistening water as far as the eye could see! It was a beautiful sight..."

Bobby smiled, listening to Loor's story. She was a good story teller. Well, maybe not as good as him but pretty good. It also helped in her defense that she had to make part of it up.

"Lady Loor! Lady Loor! What happened next?!"

"Please don't stop, Lady Loor!"

"What happened next?"

"Come on!"

Bobby couldn't help but laugh. He still found it strange how warriors-in-training called her 'Lady Loor'. Loor looked up.

"If you think something is funny, Pendragon, maybe you should finish the story."

"Please, Pin-Dragon!"

"Please!"

"Finish the story!"

"Ok! Ok! I'll finish the story!" Bobby said, sitting down next to Loor on the couch, "All right, so where were we? Oh. Right. The sea. Ok, eh-hem! As the Batu and Rokador stared out into the sea, they forgot that they were among their enemy. All of them. There was no war cry. No one man killing parade. Nothing. They where all hypnotized by the water. After a moment of watching the sea, mesmerized, they headed back for their dygos and headed back to Xhaxhu. When they arrived they were greeted by the people. There were trials, and some of the Rokador when to prison for a wile, but all in all, the two tribes got along just fine. All was going well. All was right with Zadaa. The two most civil tribes were no longer at each others throats. They had piece at long last... The End."

The kids applauded. They were smiling and cheering. They were happy. But Bobby wasn't as happy. Not long after that was his worst memory. The day Loor almost died. He shook it off and smiled too.

"You are a very good story teller, Pendragon," Loor said. 

"I'd be even better if I could tell the whole truth," he whispered in her ear. Then the kids bombarded them with questions.

"Did it take long for Zadaa to have so much grass?"

"Is that a true story?"

"Were you there?"

"How does he know?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Lady Loor?"

"Hold the questions!" Loor said, sitting up starter from their last question, "If you are going to ask personal questions. I won't answer any of them."

They held their tongs.

"Yes, it took Zadaa a wile to get this much grass. This is the first time in history that grass has ever been on Zadaa. Yes, it is a true story. Yes, I was there. Pendragon was there too. As for our relationship, don't ask. I won't answer. What is it, Ganish?"

"Um..." said the shy little Batu girl named Ganish, "Well, um, do you, um, do y-you know w-WHY the, um, Rokador took such d-drastic m-measures?"

"Um..." Loor said. Bobby stifled a laugh. He knew she knew. The answer was 'Saint Dane', but Loor couldn't say that. He almost laughed because all grammar-queen, cool-headed Loor could say was 'um'. That was funny.

Loor sighed.

"Um, no. I do not know."

That was a lie.

"Well, the council had little KIDS on it so, I suppose they weren't incredibly bright as a whole," Bobby suggested.

"Yes, it... MIGHT have been suggested by... SOMEONE and with a not completely qualified council it was used," Loor continued.

"Theoretically!" Bobby added.

"Yes, theoretically."

Loor and Bobby exchanged smiles at their cleverly disguised answer. The kids looked confused. 

"All right! You get along!" Saangi told the kids, ushering them to the door. The sun was going down, and their parents' would want them home.

"Good bye, Lady Loor. I should get back to my own home. See you tomorrow?"

"Well, I do not know. We will see," Loor answered.

The Batu warrior bowed to his teacher and left, leaving Saangi, Loor, and Bobby alone.

"Well, Pendragon?" Loor asked, "Shall we go, then?"

Bobby nodded. They set off for the flume. Loor was in the lead, mainly because she was faster than Bobby. They dashed through the still open tunnels of the flume, once again, glad that they were not destroyed when the others collapsed. They hurried down the hidden stairs and dropped into the room that held the flume. They approached the flume with silent steps as they looked into the long tunnel.

"You ready?" Bobby asked.

"All the Travelers have been ready since the day they were born, yes, Pendragon, I believe I am ready." 

Bobby laughed and looked back to the flume, "Second Earth!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The familiar sensation of the flume pulling them into it happened in an instant. They were sent into it with one final tug. The comfortable flume ride was quite enjoyable. Loor would ask questions about Second Earth, sitting in a criss-cross applesauce position, as Bobby answered them, lying comfortably and looking cool. 

"What is the weather like on Second Earth?" she asked.

"Well, it changes. Some of it is hot, like Zadaa, although, were we're going, it'll probably be nice. You'll see."

"And what of the people? Do they all look like you?"

"Well, some. Others will look more like you. And some are blonds, like Aja or Alder. Some people are Asian, like the way Spader looks. And... some are Spanish... I can't really describe that. We don't know any Hispanic looking Travelers. Well, in America, my home, we all look really different."

"And what are your laws?"

"Ah! Just follow my lead on that! That'll take too long!"

"Are the children trained like on Zadaa?"

"Well, they are taught things, but no warrior stuff. It's just science and math... enough to make your brain hurt."

"Science? You mean that magic you spoke of?" 

"It's not magic, Loor. Magic is dragons and fairy dust. Or... the flumes, really. No science to the people of Second Earth is just as normal as giant, two-headed cats are to you. But, remember how you reacted about the chocolate bar back on Denduran when I first met you?" 

"Yes, that was vial."

"Yeah, don't say that. People will look at you strange. No one hates chocolate."

"It sounds like a dictator."

"Ha! No, no. There aren't any laws against not liking chocolate, it's just delicious!"

"Hum... it was still vial."

"Like blue gloid?"

"I have never tried 'blue gloid'. I was too busy saving your life, but according to what you say, yes, it's like 'blue gloid'." 

"Yuck!" Bobby said, making a face. He hated blue gloid. Loor laughed. Bobby looked at her. She had a pretty laugh and he loved to hear it. Then, abruptly, they were thrown out of the flume and onto the hard floor of the abandoned house. Bobby looked around for what Courtney and Mark had left for them. He found that Mark had left Bobby a clean white shirt and a pair of jeans. For Loor, Courtney left a red skirt and a yellow tank top. They changed into the Second Earth clothes and snuck out of the abandoned house. They were half way up the street when a friendly voice called for them.

"Bobby! Loor!" it was Courtney. She had Mark by the hand. Mark was smiling at Bobby. Bobby felt really glad they had rescued Mark from Saint Dane. When Mark's parents went down in the plane crash, he had left Courtney the Traveler ring, expecting to take time off, but instead, Saint Dane captured him. Bobby was glad to have him back, and Courtney was glad to have him back as well.

"Hey!" Bobby called back to them.

"Where've you been?" Mark asked, "It's been a month!"

"A month!" Bobby exclaimed, "B-but on Zadaa... it was only a week!"

"Well, it was a month here!" Courtney said.

"We've missed you, man!" Mark said.

"Your mom's throwing a fit."

"Ah! Well, c'mon Loor. We've got to calm down my mom."

"All right, Pendragon," Loor looked to her feet.

In that moment, Bobby realized that he was one lucky Traveler. His parents and sibling came back from... god knows were, but Loor... Osa had been her 'mother', Press was just Bobby's 'uncle'. Loor had no family except for her adopted sister, Saangi. But, then again, were Mr. and Mrs. Pendrgon his real parents? What about Shannon? Is she really his sister? He knew that Press wasn't really his uncle, but the rest of his family? He never thought about it.

"Um, Loor? Are you ok?" he asked.

"I am fine, Pendragon. It is nothing."

"If something's bugging you, you can tell me."

Loor looked back at Mark and Courtney, "No, nothing is wrong."

Bobby gave her a disbelieving look but let it go. He showed her the way to his house.

"Mom?!" Bobby said, opening the house door.

"Bobby!" his mother cried, scooping him into a bear hug, "Oh! I missed you! Are you all right? What took so long?!"

"Mark and Courtney say I've been gone a month. On Zadaa, it was only a week," he said, gasping for breath.

"A week? That's still far too long! Who's this?" the woman let go of her son and stared at Loor.

"Mom, this is Loor. She's the Traveler from Zadaa."

Loor nodded shyly. Mrs. Pendragon stood there for a minute, looking dumbfounded, and then she rushed over to Loor.

"Oh! You are just the spiting image of your mother! So beautiful! And strong, too! What a grip! Surly you must! To have gotten MY Bobby under control!"

"Ha! Yeah, nice Mom! Insult the person who just saved all of Halla! That's nice!"

"Oh, don't worry about him!" Mrs. Pendragon said, noting Loor's nervous look, "He was always such a sourpuss! Even as a kid! You know, I have the cutest naked baby picks..."

"How many times have I told you to BURN THOUGHS!!!" Bobby said, mortified.

"Uh..." Loor said, pulling her hand out of Mrs. Pendragon's grip, "N-no thanks!"

"You sure? You know, he has the CUTEST little birth mark on his..."

"MOTHER!" Bobby scolded. His face was burning red from embarrassment.

"Ah! You can't give an old woman her perks? It's funny!"

"NOTTOME!" Bobby heard Shannon giggle the top step.

"Well, Mrs. Pendragon, it is... nice, to meet you."

Liar. It is awkward to meet you is more like it! 

"As you! I trust you've taken good care of Bobby?"

"He is breathing, is he not?"

At first Mrs. Pendragon looked mortified, but as Bobby laughed so hard his ribs could crack, she got that it was a joke. An accurate, cruel joke. Of course it was funny to Loor and Bobby, just not much comfort for Mrs. Pendragon, Courtney, Mark, and about any other person who cared about the Travelers in any manner at all. As for the Travelers themselves, each day they woke up was a joke, and normally followed with a cheerful "Well, guess I wasn't killed in my sleep!" seeing as for each territory they visit, that was a possibility. 

Their laughter subsided Bobby wiped a tear from his eye from all the laughing. Mark and Courtney gave a nervous laugh. Bobby hugged his mom.

"Mind if Loor stays here a wile, Mom? She wants to see Second Earth, and I think a few days of living here would be the best way to do that! You know, learn first hand and all that stuff you tried to teach me and thought I never paid any attention to?"

"Well, ok. You were actually listening? Hugh!" she sighed.

"Yeah... but I wish I DIDN'T listen to 'The Talk'. That scared me for life!"

"The Talk?" Loor asked, coking her head.

"You don't want to know!" Bobby, Mark, and Courtney said in unison. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

For the next few days, Bobby, Mark, and Courtney took Loor around town. They ate at the Ave, they when to the beach (Bobby bought Loor a pair of water wings), they went to the movies (Loor did a lot of jumping), and they went to the park. All was going good.

⌠That is a ▒dog▓?■

⌠Yup! That▓s a dog!■

⌠What does it do?■

⌠Er, dog stuff? It eats, sleeps, and poops. What else?■

⌠It does not seem very useful.■

⌠It▓s a pet! What▓d you expect?■

⌠Hum,■ Loor sighed.

⌠Er, Loor?■ Bobby asked.

⌠Yes, Pendragon?■ Loor asked, as they walked, alone, though the forest.

⌠Well, the fight against Saint Dane is over and all... and...■

⌠Hay! It▓s Robert Pendragon!■ cried an exited reporter, ⌠Robert! Robert! What happened?! Where you kidnapped?! What about your parents?! Press Tilten?! Who▓s this beauty?!■ the reporter questioned, taking a lot of photos.

⌠No comment! No comment! No comment!■ Bobby said, side stepping away from the reporter. Loor did her very best to hide behind him, of course it wasn▓t a very good attempt seeing how much taller than him she was. She covered her face with her hands. The two of them escaped from the reporter and into the crowded parking lot.

⌠Hold onto my arm, Loor. Don▓t want you getting lost.■

⌠What was he doing?■ Loor asked frantically.

⌠Taking your picture. It▓s harmless, well, if you▓re not doing you▓re not supposed to.■

⌠What were you saying before, Pendragon?■

⌠Forget it, it was nothing.■

It had been a month since he had tried to ask Loor about ▒them▓, and he couldn▓t find an appropriate time afterwards. To make matters worse, Loor was leaving today.

⌠Well, I guess this is good by,■ Bobby said.

⌠No necessarily, I will visit you, and you will visit me, correct?■

⌠Yeah,■ Bobby wished he could have told her he still felt the same way. He wished it so much. But his window had closed. If a month and a half wasn▓t enough time to tell her, how would a brief visit turn out?

⌠Pendragon,■ Loor said looking him in the eye, ⌠When are you going to confront me?■ 

This startled Bobby. Did his window reopen?

⌠About what?■ Bobby asked, bouncing the ball into her court.

⌠About... about... about us, Bobby. I▓ve been expecting-- muph!■ Loor didn▓t get to finish her sentence. Bobby pressed his lips against hers. They stayed like that for the longest minute in the history of minutes. Finally, Bobby pulled away for air. Loor looked at his with intense, caring eyes. The ones that don▓t make you want to jump off a bridge. Bobby smiled at her and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. Loor smirked. 

⌠About time.■ 

F/K: Thank you for reading! I know, it ended a little fast... I think. Hopefully not, but I think I did good. Please tell me what you thought! Please/Gives puppy-dog eyes/ I need reviews to know what I need to work on... and to know how grate I am! I▓ll be posting another Pendragon story soon. A MarkxCourtney one. Please keep a look out for it and... review! 


End file.
